The Titan of FLCL
by Tenebrosus
Summary: Jaac is the grandson of a certain vespa driving pink haired alien and he's just arrived in Jump City. Between his power over sound and super strength combined with a prankster streak the size of Mabase will Jump City survive the Titan of FLCL? Rated M.
1. Meet the Titans

BEHOLD MY NEW STORY!!! This one was buzzing around in my skull for awhile now and it wouldn't go away so here it if for your reading pleasure. To my fans of Drunken Bender, now that this one is out and rolling it should be much easier for me to write the next chapter of that story so expect that one coming soon and for a plot twist you'll never see coming.(I hope) Anyway enjoy my new story the next chapter is already in the planning stages as well XD

**_Oh and i make no money nor claim no ownership of any songs or characters(with the exception of Jaac) here on in_**

* * *

It was cold and rainy in Jump City, California. Out on a small island in the bay a large T shaped tower stood overlooking the city. It was the home of the city's heroes, the Teen Titans. Inside the tower the titans were bored out of their minds. It seemed like the rain had the same effect on criminals that it did on everyone else. No one wanted to go out in it. As Beast Boy and Cyborg played videogames on the huge TV in the living room lightening flashed outside and thunder rumbled. Starfire was in her room lounging on her bed, rainy days made her rather lethargic, well lethargic for her anyway. Raven was sitting in the common room reading a book and keeping to herself as was usual. Robin was locked away deep inside the records room of the tower going over past villain profiles and scanning the city for crime.

"Just a couple more laps and you lose BB!" Cyborg said as his fingers danced over the buttons on the controller.

"Yeah right Cy and then I'll eat a cheeseburger too!" Beast Boy shot back his fingers moving just as quickly as Cyborg's.

Suddenly lightning struck the tower and the whole building went dark. Cyborg let out a short cry of disappointment as he saw his victory fade away. Beast Boy on the other hand let out a quiet sigh of relief as he knew he wasn't going to win the race so the black out was welcome.

Raven closed her book with a raspy sigh and floated out of her seat towards BB and Cyborg.

"So what do we do now?" Raven muttered as she came to a stop in front of the two boys.

"Well the breaker box is in the basement of the tower so we'd have to go down and flip them back on," Cyborg replied, "Or fix any of the ones that blew out."

"Well lets get started then," Raven said as she turned and floated toward the door stopping short as it failed to open up.

"That won't work Raven it seems like the power surge knocked out back up power as well the doors won't open for us," Cyborg said as he walked forward and placed a hand on the door.

"Can't we just break it down or something?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'd rather not cause more damage than we may already have," Cyborg responded, "Besides Robin is closest to the basement and he knows the layout of the tower almost as well as I do so I'm sure if we wait he'll-"

Cyborg fell silent as the lights in the common room flickered back on and the door opened with a swish.

"See good as new!" Cyborg said with a grin while Starfire came floating into the room looking a bit worried.

"Friends! I was in my room when suddenly there was a bolt of what you call lightning and then the darkness are we under attack?" Starfire asked looking around the common room.

"Nah, Star it was just a power outage. It happens when too much electricity is put through a system, it shuts down as a safety precaution" Cyborg explained.

"Oh, that is good." Starfire said relief in her voice.

Suddenly the door opened again and Robin stepped through and looked at each of his friends.

"Is everyone alright?" Robin asked as he made his way towards his personal terminal on the far side of the room.

"Yeah we're all fine," Beast Boy said as Robin sat down at his computer and booted it up to do a systems check to make sure his files survived the power surge.

"I'm glad to hear-" Robin started when suddenly an explosion rocked the tower.

"What the hell was that!?" Beast Boy yelled as his head whipped from side to side trying to locate the source.

"It came from outside!" Raven said as she flew towards the window to look.

"Titans GO!" Robin cried as he ran for the door the others following him to the entrance of the tower.

**

* * *

Outside the Tower**

* * *

It wasn't hard to locate the source of the explosion. With the heavy rain meeting the heat of the site of the explosion a lot of steam was belching forth from a decent sized crater near the shoreline. As the Titans came to the edge of the crater a large gust of wind whipped at them. This also pushed away the obscuring steam to reveal a shocking sight.

Lying inside the crater was a teenager, apparently unconscious and wounded. He had on a charred red vest over a white t-shirt. He had on black pants that ended mid-shin and they were smoking slightly. He had on tan hiking boots that were blackened and the rubber had melted. On his hands were fingerless black gloves and he had bandages wrapped around his forearms. He also had a slightly singed cloth guitar case on his back yet no guitar. The thing that jumped out the most though was his hair, it was a light pink, messy and short. Recognizing that the teen was obviously in no shape to be a threat to anyone Robin slid down next to the fallen male.

"If you can hear me say something!" Robin said over the rain and wind.

The unknown teen shifted and groaned before looking up with hazy eyes. His eyes roamed over the Titans and he tried to stand. He managed to get to his knees before his eyes rolled back and he fell forward with a thud.

Cyborg slid down next but before he got halfway down his foot got caught on something and he stumbled the rest of the way down. Looking over his shoulder he spotted what looked like the head and neck of a guitar sticking out of the mud. Looking over at the others he pointed at it.

"Can one of you grab that I need to check on our exploding friend here," Cyborg said as he turned and started to scan the pink haired teen.

Beast Boy trotted over and grabbed the neck of the guitar and heaved backward but to no avail. Seeing her friends distress Starfire floated over and grabbed the neck and pulled. She succeeded in lifting the guitar and Beast Boy into the air. Letting go of the neck and dropping to the ground Beast Boy examined the instrument and gasped softly.

"Dudes! This is a vintage Rickenbacker 4001 Bass guitar! I'd say it's a 1962," Beast Boy said in awe as he took the guitar from Starfire, "These things rock out! Did you know that some of the best musicians to ever live used these guitars!? I'm talking Paul McCartney, Cliff Burton, and Jerry Only to name a few."

By this point everyone had stopped and was staring at Beast Boy unaccustomed to such knowledge from the changeling.

"What?" Beast Boy sniffed, "I can know stuff!"

Beast Boy crossed his arms and looked away feigning being offended as the others went back to what they were doing.

Cyborg hmm'ed softly as he looked at the results of his scan curiously.

"Well I don't know how he got here but it seems like he was electrocuted and rather severely at that." Cyborg said as he continued scanning the rosette, "It's a miracle he's alive really but we need to get him inside and treat him, enemy or not we can't have him die on our front lawn."

Robin nodded and made to pick him up but as he neared the fallen boy a small bolt of electricity arced off of him and shocked Robin knocking him back. Acting quickly Raven caught Robin in mid-air with a beam of dark energy and set him down gently. Rubbing his chest a bit and silently thanking his suit for being highly resistant to electric attacks he looked at Cyborg.

"I thought he was unconscious?" Robin asked as he fingered his utility belt warily.

"He IS unconscious," Cyborg stated, "As far as I can tell his cellular structure is harboring the residual electrical energy."

Cyborg pressed a couple buttons on his scanner and rubbed his chin.

"It seems to be dissipating, albeit slowly," Cyborg murmured, "Raven why don't you carry him to the med bay with your powers and try not to get him to close to anything for the next couple minutes."

Raven nodded and enveloped the fallen boy in a blanket of dark energy, picked him up and began the trek back inside the tower.

**

* * *

Inside the Tower: Med Wing**

* * *

Cyborg had removed the teens vest and was forced to cut off his t-shirt in order to keep from jostling him. He hooked the teen up to numerous machines to monitor his condition through the night. He then began to bandages his wounds with gauze and disinfectant. The others stood in the room and observed quietly waiting for Cyborg to say something. After about twenty minutes Cyborg looked up and smiled.

"Well it looks like he's stabilized and his vitals are unusually strong for what he went through," Cyborg said as he wiped his hands on a towel.

"But how did he manage to get out here?" Starfire asked as she hovered toward the teen and looked down at him. "I mean all we found was that case of the guitar and the object called a 'bass' stuck in the mud a few feet away."

"I'm not sure," Robin stated as he too looked at the teen curiously, "But we can ask him when he wakes up."

A soft groan and a muffled curse caused them all to look down at the bed in time to see his eyes open. Starfire, being the closest, gasped softly as she saw his eyes up close. Outside the rain and darkness had obscured them enough that nothing could be seen of them. Now however, Starfire was staring at yellow eyes with cat slit pupils. The teen tried to sit up with a grunt only to find Starfire held him down gently yet he couldn't move despite her petite looks. The teen looked from her hand to her and gave a lopsided grin.

"Well I don't know what hospital I'm in but I like the nurses and their uniforms," He said as he looked Starfire up and down causing her to blush and back away behind Raven. "Ooh the Goth nurse is smokin too,"

Raven, unaccustomed to getting such praise on her looks, blushed heavily and a lamp across the room cracked in half.

Robin cleared his throat loudly trying to give Raven a chance to calm herself and stave off more property damage from her errant powers.

"They're not nurses and your not in a hospital," Robin said, "Your in our home, Titans Tower."

"Tch, figures. I knew there was no way you could have two nurses that hot in the same hospital," The teen mumbled and the sound of another poor lamp meeting its demise echoed in the room.

Robin rubbed his forehead lightly before he sighed and looked at the teen in front of him with a calculating look.

"We found you outside our home in a smoking crater and brought you inside and treated you." Robin continued, "You mind telling us how you got there?"

"Oh, that, well the short explanation is… I fell," The teen said as his eyes scanned the room before coming to land on Beast Boy, "Oi green bean!"

Beast Boy jumped at being addressed so suddenly.

"Uh you mean me?" Beast Boy asked hesitantly

"Yeah you, you have my bass right?"

"How do you know I have it?" Beast Boy shot back with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean other than the fact that I can see it behind your back?" The teen responded wryly.

Beast Boy flushed in embarrassment and moved toward the teen making to hand him his guitar back. He was stopped by Robin who laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Just one second now," Robin said as he took the guitar from Beast Boy and shouldered it. Noticing as he did that it seemed to have a motor and ripcord built into the back of it. "We may not know much about you but it seems like this guitar is more than just a guitar."

The teen smiled and propped himself up a bit so as to see better and nodded.

"Indeed it is more than that," He said, "That Rickenbacker is an amplifier for my powers and my main weapon."

"You use a bass guitar as a weapon?" Cyborg said in surprise while Beast Boy looked appalled at the abuse of such a gorgeous instrument.

"I use it to fly as well," The teen said with a grin.

"You FLY on a guitar!?" Beast Boy asked awe apparent in his voice.

"Yup"

"I don't know who this guy is but I like him already!" Beast Boy said as he moved forward and clapped him on the back causing him to wince.

"Ah that's right please, Friend, will you tell us your name?" Starfire asked as she floated forward once again.

The teen smiled "My name is Jaac Nandaba Nixon and it is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Nixon?" Cyborg echoed

"Yes, Nixon, and before you ask no I am not a crook." Jaac said with a grin.

Before she could stop herself Raven let out a choked giggle that she tried to pass off as a cough but failed horribly. Everyone, with the exception of Jaac as he was unfamiliar with Raven, turned their heads so fast that Robin got a crick in his.

"Dude…Raven laughed…IT'S THE APACOLYPSE!!" Beast Boy screamed and turned to run from the room.

Cyborg rolled his eyes and stuck out his arm catching the changeling and held him until he calmed down. Raven crossed her arms and huffed indignantly before she snapped at Beast Boy.

"I DO laugh on occasion Beast Boy," Raven said waspishly

"Well how come you never laugh at my jokes then huh? HUH?!" Beast Boy said as he pointed an accusatory finger at Raven.

Pushing his finger aside she answered simply. "Because your not funny."

"Ouch," Beast Boy murmured.

Jaac chuckled as he swung his legs out over the side of the bed and made to stand up. Everyone froze as they saw him get to his feet, wobbling slightly.

"Cyborg I thought you said he was hurt?" Robin said softly as he watched Jaac grumble over his ruined t-shirt and shoes before shrugging on his vest.

"He is-was I mean…it shouldn't be possible for him to be out of bed yet," Cyborg whispered back. "What is this guy made of?"

"Heh I ask myself that question sometimes too." Jaac said as he turned back to the Titans.

"You could hear me?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah my powers are based on sound…I can manipulate it to extreme lengths. So much so in fact that I can imitate any sound I've heard before be it a voice or otherwise." Jaac said with a smile, "Naturally, that means my hearing is extremely sensitive as well."

"So that's why you use the guitar" Beast Boy noted.

"Well…yeah that and because Nana Haruko gave it to me so its special to me." Jaac said as he reached for his guitar which Robin reluctantly let go of.

Shouldering his case he slipped the Rickenbacker back inside it and stretched his back popping it a couple times.

"Anyway do you mind if I stay here for the night?" Jaac asked, "It looks like I suffered some wardrobe lose and I'd rather not fly around without a shirt nor shoes."

The Titans looked at each other and then at Robin who looked at Jaac for a couple moments.

"You can sleep on the couch for tonight I suppose." Robin said before he turned on his heel and left.

"Glorious!," Starfire said as she rushed toward Jaac and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug lifting him off the floor.

"What is your favorite color? Where are you from? Can you play this instrument you call bass? Will you be my friend?" Starfire asked shooting off question after question.

"Uhm…red, Chicago, Yes I can play the bass and sure I'll be your friend," Jaac said answering each of her questions in turn.

"Glorious!" Starfire cried again setting Jaac down only to grab his hand and drag him from the room, "I am known as Starfire. We can talk about the boys and venture to the mall of shopping! Oh maybe we can do the braiding of the hair!" Starfire said excitedly as she dragged Jaac to the common room.

"Uhm Starfire you do know I'm a boy right?" Jaac said stumbling along behind her.

Starfire stopped in her tirade and looked back at Jaac curiously.

"But your hair is pink…I was lead to believe pink is a very feminine color on this planet," Starfire said confused at this point.

"Ah yeah well…I get my hair from my Mom's side of the family," Jaac said scratching his head, "It comes from Nana Haruko I think, since she has pink hair too."

Starfire nodded and grabbed his hand again and resumed dragging Jaac towards the common room. When they got there she gave him a short tour of everything.

"So I guess the couch is mine for the night eh?" Jaac said as he plopped down on the couch and put his feet up on the small coffee table.

"Yes you are to sleep on the couch of butt whoop" Starfire said happily earning a confused look from Jaac.

"'Butt whoop'?" Jaac echoed as he looked at Starfire curiously.

"Yes when Cyborg and Beast Boy are playing the video games Cyborg always says he is going to whoop the butt when they sit down." Starfire explained causing Jaac to grin.

"Ah I see well thanks for lending me your couch for the night I really appreciate it." Jaac said with a lopsided smile.

"Ah it is no trouble at all friend Jaac…um…friend Jaac would you…"Starfire started before trailing off.

"What is it Starfire?"

"You play that instrument called the bass right?"

"Yeah I do."

"Would you play me a song?" Starfire murmured

Jaac grinned and unzipped his case and pulled out the Rickenbacker.  
"Sure I suppose it's a fair trade," Jaac said adjusting the tuners on the guitar for a second before looking up at her. "Any requests?"

Starfire thought for a moment before shaking her head and sitting down next to Jaac.

"You may choose friend, I am still most unfamiliar with music from this planet so I don't know many songs." Starfire said as she got comfortable.

"Ah ok…alright I got one." Jaac said as he started to strum the bass, but instead of the rich notes of a bass the lighter notes of an acoustic guitar sprung forth. Soon what sounded like an entire band was filling the Tower as Jaac let his powers flow forth.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_  
_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_  
_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_  
_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_  
_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free_  
_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing_  
_We're just one big family_  
_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

The others Titans entered the common room lured by the music and saw Jaac strumming at his bass as he sang. They crowded around him and listened as he continued the Titans were completely enraptured by this newcomer and his strange ability. Jaac remained blissfully unaware of his audience as he had closed his eyes when he had started so he could concentrate.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait, I'm sure_  
_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_  
_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do_  
_But do you want to come on_  
_Scooch on over closer dear_  
_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_  
_But my breath fogged up the glass_  
_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason_  
_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_  
_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

As Jaac continued it seemed like more voices than just his own were singing. He had manipulated his voice in such a way that he was singing different things at the same time.

_(I won't hesitate)_  
_Open up your mind and see like me_  
_(No more, no more)_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free_  
_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_  
_(It cannot wait, I'm sure)_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't_  
_(There's no need to complicate)_  
_There's no need to complicate_  
_(Our time is short)_  
_'Cause our time is short_  
_(This is our fate)_  
_This is, this is, this is our fate_  
_I'm yours_

As Jaac finished the song and opened his eyes he twitched back as he noticed the other Titans in front of him. Suddenly Starfire latched onto him with a squeal of delight and took off into the air twirling around with him in her grip.

"That was glorious Friend Jaac, never have I heard such beautiful music even back on my planet of Tamaran!" Starfire gushed stars in her eyes as she came to a stop some ten feet off the ground.

"Uh well I'm flattered," Jaac choked out as he was having a bit of trouble breathing at the moment.

"You must play for me again Friend Jaac!" Starfire said as she lowered him back to the floor.

"Maybe tomorrow before I go I'll play for you guys one more time," Jaac said with a yawn as he took his seat back on the couch.

"There's one thing I don't understand though Jaac," Cyborg said as he watched Jaac put his bass back away. "The music you played sounded nothing like a bass guitar. That was the sound of an acoustic guitar."

"Ah yes well my powers allow me to twist sounds dramatically but I can only do it to such an extreme extent as changing it completely when I'm very close." Jaac explained.

Cyborg nodded and the Titans began to disperse each going to their own rooms to get some sleep. Jaac yawned, laid down and shut his eyes but jolted to the side when a finger poked him. Looking over he saw it was Raven standing over him hand still slightly extended. Jaac arched a brow as Raven stood there her face mostly obscured by her hood.

"Yes?" Jaac asked after a couple moments thinking for a moment he saw a pink hue color her cheeks, but he dismissed it as his imagination.

"Uh…I….um…it…nice song," Raven stammered out before she sank into a puddle of darkness and disappeared.

"Uh-huh," Jaac said staring at the spot where she disappeared before he lay back down and fell asleep.

**

* * *

The Next Morning**

* * *

The morning had started out rough for the Titans, an alarm had woken them up to trouble out in the city. Scrambling to get dressed they had left a couple minutes later to downtown Jump City leaving Jaac alone in the tower. It seemed as though a new trio of villains were tearing up the city. When the Titans arrived on the scene they had introduced themselves as Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo.

Jinx had pink hair tied up into two horns with purple ribbons and a matching purple dress and striped stockings. She had on platform boots that matched her outfit and her skin had a grayish pallor similar to Raven's. Her powers consisted of pink bolts of energy called hex bolts that harnessed the power of bad luck and inflicted it on whatever it hit.

Mammoth was, like his namesake, a very large man. He had long brown hair and a matching goatee . He was wearing what looked like a one piece black and gold jump suit with matching boots. It had no sleeves and revealed his muscular arms and it seemed they weren't just for show as he had cracked the ground numerous times already.

Gizmo was the strangest of the trio. He seemed to be no older than twelve years old but was already a technological genius. He wore a green jumpsuit and a pair of goggles along with a high-tech backpack. The backpack was packed full of all sorts of nasty goodies such as missiles, lasers, rockets for flight, and even four spider like legs he used for increased mobility while on the ground.

The battle had gone from bad to worse for the Titans, when they arrived it was to a trap involving a bus and a baby stroller booby trapped with a fake baby. When they had "saved" the fake baby it had exploded and the three teenage villains had sprung their trap. It had gone down hill from there, caught by surprise the teens had railroaded the Titans and now they were coming in for the kill.

**

* * *

Back at the Tower: 15 minutes earlier

* * *

**

Despite the alarm being loud enough to wake everyone else up Jaac, with his hyper hearing, had slept right on through it. As said person woke up from sleep he reached up and pulled an ear plug from his left ear. It seems our hero wears them in order to sleep through the night. Getting to his feet Jaac stumbled to the kitchen for a glass of water pulling out the remaining ear plug as he went.

Clad in only his musical note covered boxers and smacking his lips he stumbled forward. He stopped in front of the sink and grimaced as that morning taste assaulted his taste buds. Getting his drink with a yawn he leaned against the counter and chugged it down banishing the offending taste from his mouth.

"I wonder where everyone is." Jaac mumbled as he looked at the clock noticing it was around 8:15 in the morning. Closing his eyes he concentrated but couldn't hear anything other than the steady hum of machinery in the tower.

"I guess they're out," Jaac said to himself, "Ah well I'd better go before they get back don't want to wear out my welc-," Jaac was interrupted by a muffled boom from outside.

"What the?" Jaac said as he trotted over to the window and looked outside to see smoke rising from downtown Jump City. "Heh I guess I know where they went now."

More booms echoed from outside and the smoke became more prominent. A small spark of concern tickled at the back of Jaac's mind and he bit his lip.

"Ah I'm sure their fine," He said, more to try to convince himself than out of confidence. Even as he said this his eyes roamed over his Rickenbacker leaning against the couch.  
Suddenly, a faint scream reached his ears and he immediately recognized it as Starfire. Glancing back out the window then back to his guitar he growled in his throat and set his glass on the table and ran back to the couch.

"My mom just had to be a god damn superhero," Jaac mumbled as he stopped at the couch.

Grabbing his pants, slipping into them quickly and zipping them up he ran towards the front door grabbing his vest and Rickenbacker along the way. He tore down the steps and hit the front door at full speed causing it to fly open with a bang. Stopping short he slammed the guitar down in front of him, placed a foot on the body and grabbed the ripcord on the back. With a hard yank the engine on the back roared to life and Jaac tossed the guitar in front of him as he ran forward jumping onto the back and zooming off toward Jump City at breakneck speed while shrugging on his vest.

**

* * *

Downtown Jump City**

* * *

The Titans were on there last legs, Beast Boy and Robin were down for the count after Jinx had lured them into the path of one of Gizmo's missiles. Raven was fighting with Jinx but the acrobatic girl was giving the sorceress trouble and Raven's stamina was waning. Starfire was fighting Mammoth but an earlier shot from Jinx had hurt her and her reaction time had suffered letting Mammoth quickly gain the upper hand. Cyborg and Gizmo were trading technological blows and though Cyborg had superior technology Gizmo's agility and smaller stature were making it hard to pin him down. Suddenly the fights took a turn for the worse, Jinx caught Raven in the chest with a kick before blasting her in the face with a hex bolt temporarily blinding her. Cyborg was caught from behind by a homing missile and Gizmo took the opportunity to jump on his back and hack into his internal systems. Starfire missed blocking a punch from Mammoth and was sent flying back into a building. When she had pulled herself partially out of the rubble, she saw Mammoth was already there swinging the axle of a car at her head. Despite herself she screamed as the axle neared her head and she squeezed her eyes shut. The sound of rushing wind filled her ears followed by the brief twang of what sounded like a guitar. Opening her eyes she saw Jaac standing in front of her Rickenbacker held in front of him like a sword his hands gripping the neck tightly as he blocked Mammoth mid-swing.

"Friend Jaac!!" Starfire cried causing the others, both hero and villain to look over at her.

"Heya Starfire I hope you don't mind if I borrow your dance partner here," Jaac said as he pushed back against Mammoth hard launching him back several feet.

"Who's this scud muncher?" Gizmo said as he walked over next to Mammoth on his robotic spider legs and looked Jaac up and down.

"I don't know he certainly wasn't on the roster the Headmistress provided for the mission," Jinx said as she dropped down next to Gizmo and narrowed her eyes at Jaac.

"What do we do?" Mammoth grunted out not believing the teen in front of him had blocked his attack so effortlessly.

"We do what we were assigned to do," Jinx said as her hands glowed pink. "If he's going to interfere we kill him along with the rest of the Titans."

"Yeah I like that plan," Mammoth said with a crooked grin.

"Listen up you pit sniffing loser!" Gizmo yelled at Jaac, "We're from the H.I.V.E. Academy and we were sent here to kill the Teen Titans! But if you want to help them so badly…we'll just have to kill you too."

Jaac just yawned and slipped the strap of the Rickenbacker over his shoulder and once again adjusted the tuners on the head. Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo all twitched at this apparent brush off and started to get angry.  
"Hey you scuz licking moron are you listening to me!?" Gizmo roared

Jaac looked up at Gizmo this time finally acknowledging his presence only to smile.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Jaac called back.

This proved to be too much for the three villains and they charged at him intent on inflicting pain on his person. Jaac simply smiled and waited until they were almost right on top of him.

Without warning Jaac slammed his fingers down on the strings of his bass and a shockwave leapt out slamming into the trio of villains flinging them backwards. Jaac charged after them un-shouldering his bass as he went. He caught up to Mammoth first, his bigger size had absorbed most of the impact so he simply slid back . Looking up Mammoth had time to see a flash of blue before Jaac smashed him in the face with the guitar. Mammoth flew back like a rocket, bouncing across the ground like a stone on water before he slammed through one building and became embedded in the wall of the one behind it. Blood dripped from his nose as his head flopped down onto his chest unconscious.

Gizmo came next and though he put up some fight, Jaac was able to quickly slip through his defenses and drive a fist into his face shattering his goggles and slamming him into the ground. Jaac screeched to a halt and ripped Gizmo's backpack from his back and crushed it with his bare hands before he jumped out of the way of a hex bolt courtesy of Jinx who had recovered from the blast.

She had a small gash over her eye that bled profusely and she was cradling arm to her chest. It seems that she had caught the worst of it and whatever she had landed on was none too soft.

"Y-you….who are you!?" Jinx said as she rushed forward launching hex bolts as she went.

Jaac weaved in and out of her barrage before he slide to the side guitar cocked back and unleashed a full force swing on an incoming ball of energy. The body of the guitar slammed into the hex bolt and stopped it cold. Energy crackled around the impact point and Jinx skidded to a halt her eyes widened in disbelief. Jaac started to slide back slightly as wind kicked up his muscles straining against the pressure of the chaotic magic. Jaac gritted his teeth as he shifted his feet and pushed back with all his might against the bad luck magic.

"And….it…is…OUTTA HERE!!!!" Jaac roared as he followed through on the swing and fastballed the hex bolt back. The hex bolt careened right back and hit Jinx in the stomach and carried her down the street before exploding leaving a battered and broken Jinx unconscious and bleeding.

Laying his guitar on his shoulder Jaac gave another lopsided grin as he surveyed the scene. The day was won, the villains defeated, and he'd saved his rescuers from certain doom. Not bad for a day's work.

The Titans hobbled over as the police arrived on the scene and watched them apprehend the battered villains.

Jaac tossed the Rickenbacker in front of him and jumped on top of it hovering in front of the Titans. Looking down at them he smiled and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Well guys it was great hanging out with you but it looks like its about time for me to leave." Jaac said.

The Titans looked at each other before they all looked at Robin who looked like he was struggling with something internally. Finally Cyborg gave him a bit of a push forward and Robin stumbled forward coming to a stop in front of Jaac who quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh…well we want to thank you for helping us out back there," Robin said trying to find the right words. " We really were in a bad way with those H.I.V.E people and you really bailed us out."

Jaac simply smiled and nodded before turning back around and getting ready to go.

"Ah wait Friend Jaac!" Starfire said as she flew forward and grabbed his arm. "I believe what Friend Robin is trying to say is that we wish for you to stay with us."

Jaac turned around and looked down at Robin disbelief painted on his face. Robin merely nodded and unhooked his communicator from his belt and offered it to Jaac. Jaac looked at the device, crouched down and reached out and grabbed it.

Jaac looked at it for a long moment before he set it back in Robin's hand and stood up. Raven saw that his face had that distinct sense of being uncomfortable she was so used too. Those conflicting feelings of wanting to belong yet knowing that you never could.

"I need to think about it," Jaac said before he pulled his arm free from Starfire and shot off into the sky.

The Titans watched him go with confusion on their faces.

"Dude what just happened?" Beast Boy asked as he scratched his head.

"I'm not sure BB but he looked torn didn't he?" Cyborg said.

Raven stayed silent before she sank into darkness heading back to the tower, taking their cue the other Titans started to head home.

**

* * *

Outside of town: 5000 feet in the air.**

* * *

Jaac was laying on his back on top of the Rickenbacker his legs hanging off into space as he stared up at the sky. His was thinking very deeply and it was all about the Titans offer. It wasn't so much that he didn't want to stay, it was that he was a bit afraid to stay. He'd been wandering around so long he'd forgotten what it was like to have a home. The thought of having one again was welcome yet also terrifying to him. He thought back to his mom…he missed her greatly and the home he had with her. He remembered the day he had been forced to leave five years ago. Jaac grumbled and clenched down on those memories before anything painful could slip through. Unfortunately, his mother's voice echoed in his head and he felt his heart clench painfully.

_"Jaac, sweetheart, you have to remember, you can look at a million different lives, yet never have one of your own."_

It had been so long he almost couldn't remember her voice clearly anymore. Jaac had wandered all over the globe and those words never held more truth than now. Jaac sat up on the Rickenbacker and looked down at the city below him. He sighed and grabbed the neck of the guitar before he rolled off the side into a freefall, his body spread eagle as he fell. He closed his eyes as the wind whipped around him, his eyes snapped open and he rolled in the air bringing the Rickenbacker under him. He shot forward suddenly as he came towards the water of Jump City Bay and pulled back hard skimming the waters surface. Water shot up behind him in an impressive wake as he made his way back to Titan's Tower to give his answer. A scream caught Jaac's attention and he looked up just in time to see Robin rocket out of the Tower towards him. Caught by surprise Jaac almost forgot to dodge the incoming teen but slipped past him at the last moment. Looking over his shoulder he saw him splash down before two more screams caused him to look back forward. Seeing a flash of green and the glint of metal was all Jaac needed before he corkscrewed around Beast Boy and Cyborg. As he came down from the corkscrew a blob of purple, orange, and green slammed into his chest nearly knocking him off his guitar. Looking down he saw he had managed to accidentally catch Starfire before she hit the water. As the two teens blinked at each other Jaac realized he was one Titan shy and looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of black spandex and two very attractive thighs.

"OH SHI-!!" was all Jaac got to say before Raven's crotch slammed into his face finishing the job Starfire began and knocking him off the Rickenbacker and headfirst into the bay. Unfortunately, as Jaac fell backwards he accidentally kicked off his guitar which caused it to rocket forward and upwards, crashing through one of the windows of Titan's Tower. Jaac tracked the Rickenbacker's progress as he fell towards the water, sadly the speed he had been traveling had given the water he fell into the softness of concrete. The lights blinked out for Jaac leaving him at the mercy of the waves of Jump City Bay.

* * *

**Night Time: Somewhere along the Jump City Bay Shoreline**

* * *

Jaac lurched upwards with a gasp and looked around frantically the last thing he remembered was the cold of the water swallowing him up. Calming down some after noticing he wasn't in the water he saw the Titans were sitting around a fire on the shore. Shivering slightly he looked down and noticed that somehow he had lost his vest during the time he was unconscious. Sitting up with a muffled curse he grimaced as he felt and heard numerous pops and cracks all over his body as his bones started to sit right again. Getting to his feet he hobbled over to the other Titans and plopped down next to Raven who immediately shifted away from him. Jaac glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow, the blow to the head had made him forget what had happened a few moments before he lost consciousness, namely his close up of Raven's more private parts.

Jaac looked around at the Titan's expecting some sort of explanation as to why they all were there. Yet no one spoke up they all seemed rather depressed as they stared at the fire they were gathered around. Deciding to break the silence himself Jaac cleared his throat.

"Why is it every time I see you people I end up losing some clothes?" Jaac mused before he looked down at his pants. "Mmm…I should invest in a belt."

Beast Boy and Cyborg couldn't stop themselves and both started to laugh at Jaac's joke and the tension started to dissipate rapidly after that.

"Anyway you guys want to tell me why I ended up in a high speed collision with Starfire?" Jaac asked as he jabbed a thumb at her.

"Those H.I.V.E guys came back," Cyborg said, "That Gizmo kid hacked into my systems during our fight and pulled out the security codes for the Tower."

"When we go home they were already inside and picked us off one by one in our weakened state," Beast Boy added as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

"Ok…I can understand that," Jaac said as he flicked a lock of pink hair from his face, "But why are you guys all here?"

"What do you mean?" Raven asked her face still obscured by her hood.

"I mean why haven't you gone to get our home back?" Jaac responded.

"Our home?" Starfire echoed.

"Yeah, our home," Jaac said with a grin, "I'm tired of moving all over the place I've been wandering the world for 5 years now and I'm tired of it. I want a home again and I'll be damned if some uppity punks are going to take it from me when I'm this close."

The others smiled at him happy to have his answer and to have a new teammate. Looking around Jaac noticed that Robin was standing at the waters edge looking across the bay at the Tower. Jaac stood up and walked over to Robin's side and looked at the Tower as well.

"What do we do?" Jaac mumbled out as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

Robin sighed and rubbed his hand over his face before letting it drop back down to his side.

"I don't know." Robin answered as he rubbed at the spot his utility belt used to occupy. The belt had been taken from him before he had been catapulted from the Tower.

"So…what then? We just roll over and let them take the Tower?" Jaac asked a hint of agitation creeping into his voice.

"Look Jaac…its not that simple ok!?" Robin shot back as he rounded on the rosette. "We were steamrolled back there ok I just…I don't know what's next."

Jaac narrowed his eyes at Robin his eyebrow twitching.

"Look, Robin, you're the leader of this team the rest of them and eventually myself will look to you for guidance." Jaac said as he turned on his heel, "Your not allowed to not know what's next." Jaac finished as he walked off his eyes steely in the firelight.

Starfire watched his progress before she stood up and floated over to him.

"Wait, Friend Jaac where are you going?" Starfire asked as she grabbed his wrist.

Jaac pulled his wrist free gently and a feral grin appeared on his features before he answered.

"I'm going home." Jaac said as he broke into a run, sand spraying up behind him as his feet dug into the beach. Starfire watched him go worry etched on her face as she nibbled her bottom lip before she turned to look at her friends.

The others sat in silence, thinking over what Jaac had said as the sun peeked over the horizon.

* * *

**Outside Titans Tower**

* * *

The sun had climbed into the sky some as Jaac climbed out of the water onto the beach of island the Tower sat on. Shaking his head to get the water from his hair he looked up at the Tower and grinned evilly.

"I guess it's time for a wake up call!" Jaac said to himself as he sucked in a deep breath before he let out an ear shattering scream. A shockwave blasted out of his mouth and into the Tower shattering the windows into a waterfall of glass. After a few moments Jaac's screamed faded and he fell to a knee slightly woozy.

"Dammit I forgot how hard this is without my bass." Jaac mumbled as he rubbed his throat. Looking up he saw that he had blown most of the windows out of the Tower. Standing up he grinned pleased with himself before he jumped backwards the ground exploding in front of him. Landing in the surf he looked up with a glare and saw Gizmo skittering down the side of the tower on his spider legs. Jaac opened his mouth to demand his bass back when suddenly a teen in a black bat-like costume with glowing red eyes appeared behind him. Looking over his shoulder shock in his eyes, Jaac had no time to react as the teen slammed a vicious kick into his face. Stumbling forward clutching his face Jaac slipped on the wet stones of the beach and fell to the ground. Blinking the stars out of his vision Jaac looked up to see a spiky white haired teen with piercings in both ears and an orange jumpsuit covered in zippers. What caught Jaac's attention though was on his the teens back was his Rickenbacker.

"Hey that's my guitar you little punk!" Jaac growled out as he made to stand up. "Give it back now and I promise not to hurt you too badly!"

Grinning at Jaac's demands the teen un-shouldered the guitar and jammed his fingers down on the strings launching a sound wave at Jaac. Jaac gasped for air as the wave slammed into his chest driving him back where he fell to his knees. Spitting up a globule of blood Jaac looked up through hazy eyes in time to see a large fist slam into his jaw. Twisting through the air Jaac slammed into the side of the tower with a crack and slumped to the floor. With blood dribbling from his mouth and hairline Jaac looked up and saw that Mammoth had taken advantage of his disorientation and sucker punched him. As Jaac struggled to his feet pink energy peppered his body before the wall and ground exploded outward launching him into the air. As Jaac pin wheeled through the air he saw darkness creep into the edge of his vision. He needed to start fighting back or else he might not make it out of this alive. But it had been so long since he had fought without his guitar he was seriously out of practice. Landing with a wet slap on the rocky terrain of the island Jaac groaned in pain as he staggered to his feet. Looking up he saw the group of teens standing next to each other.

"Oi this little bloke is the guy who handed you a beating earlier?" The teen in orange said.

"Shut up Punk Rocket you crud licking pit stain." Gizmo shot back as the kid in black merely stared ahead blankly. Jinx eyed the kid in black with an annoyed look on her face.

"Don't you ever say anything Kyd Wykkyd?" Jinx grumbled her question met with only stony silence.

"So what do we do with this pipsqueak?" Mammoth asked as he scratched his chest.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jinx said as she started to walk forward. "We kill him."

Mammoth laid a trash can lid sized hand on Jinx's shoulder causing her to stop and lean slightly to the side from the weight of it.

"In that case I want to kill him with my bare hands for what he did earlier." Mammoth said as he stalked forward the ground trembling slightly from his heavy steps. "No one is stronger than Mammoth!" He roared as he threw a punch at Jaac's head.

Jaac slipped to the side of his blow at the last minute and fired back with a right straight catching Mammoth in the gut. Doubled over slightly from both pain and the shock of the blow, Jaac had no trouble following up with an uppercut to Mammoth's exposed jaw launching him off his feet and back a couple yards where he crashed to the ground with a boom. Looking from the fallen Mammoth to Jaac they noticed he was standing with a slight bend to his knees and had both his fists in front of his face his eyes peeking out above his knuckles.

"Enough messing around," Jaac hissed out from behind his fists as he bounced from foot to foot for a moment. "If you want a fist fight Mammoth then I'll be happy to give you a crash course in the Sweet Science, baby."

Mammoth pulled himself off the ground without much effort and with a roar of rage he ran at Jaac his fist cocked back. Dodging the initial blow from Mammoth, Jaac countered with a quick one-two to Mammoth's jaw knocking him to the side slightly. Mammoth shook it off faster than Jaac thought and slammed a meaty fist into the side of Jaac's skull sending him skidding back. Managing to keep his feet though he left a pair of deep gouges in the ground Jaac rushed forward. He started to rain blows all over Mammoth, the older boys larger physique making it hard to dodge the punches. With a show of dexterity surprising from someone of Mammoth's build he managed to catch Jaac's fists and delivered a savage head butt followed by a brutal kick to Jaac's chest. Jaac flew backwards bouncing along the ground before he hit the water with a splash and a grunt. Climbing to his feet Jaac looked up in time to once again see a huge fist fill his field of vision. A crack like a gunshot echoed in front of the Tower and Jaac once again found himself airborne blood streaming from his mouth. He came to a crashing halt as he ricocheted off of a large boulder sticking from the water and landed face first in the surf. Mammoth walked over to Jaac who was lying motionless in the water. Coming to a stop in front of the teen Mammoth reached down and grabbed him by the hair and lifted him out of the water and off the ground. Stopping when they were face to face Mammoth grinned maliciously before throwing him back towards his companions where he landed with a wet crack.  
The world was spinning and hazy for Jaac and pain was everywhere. He looked up and saw Jinx staring down at him with disdain on her features. She pointed a palm at his face her hand glowing a violent pink as a cold grin curled across her lips. Jaac closed his eyes and let forth a soft sigh, he had hoped he would have been able to see his mom again before he was shuffled loose the mortal coil.

"Looks like I've run out of time," Jaac thought as the pink glow seeped through his eyelids.

"Maybe in your next life you'll know not to fight your betters," Jinx hissed out. Suddenly an orange and purple blur slammed into Jinx carrying her into the Tower with a boom and a cloud of dust. Caught flatfooted the others stood there for a moment which was all the green falcon needed as it dove down. Slicing through the shoulder strap of the Rickenbacker, Beast Boy quickly shifted back into human form and caught it in mid-air.

"JAAC CATCH!!" Beast Boy cried out as he tossed the bass at the fallen hero before he shifted into the form of a hummingbird and zoomed off as quickly as he could. Jaac shot a hand up and caught the rouge bass and twirled it around before he slammed his fingers through the strings. A shockwave ripped from the guitar and violently rocketed everyone back. Standing up Jaac smiled at his guitar as Beast Boy fluttered over, shifting into human form he dropped down next to Jaac. Starfire flew out of the Tower and came to rest next to Jaac as well. Grinning at his teammates he looked over at the Hive students and saw them climbing to their feet. Seeing Punk Rocket closer to them Jaac took off at a dead sprint intent on taking the little punk out on principle.

"LET ME SHOW YOU HOW YOU REALLY USE MY BASS!!" Jaac roared as he neared Punk Rocket and swung for the fences connecting with his cheek. The Rickenbacker slammed into Punk Rockets face with a crunch and a thrum of strings before he sailed off the island into the distance splashing down into the bay.

Coming to a stop a couple feet past where Punk Rocket had been standing Jaac grinned and wiped some blood from his face.

"Never touch the bass," Jaac grumbled as he turned in time to see Raven, Robin and Cyborg surprise the remaining villains and Robin recover his belt. Gathering together the two groups faced off.

The Titans and the Hive stared each other down the air becoming thick with tension as they waited for the other to move first.

"Good to see you decided to join me," Jaac mumbled to Robin as the tension neared the breaking point.

"Eh we couldn't let you have all the fun now could we?" Robin shot back with a small smile. Jaac smiled back and glanced over at Robin.

"Hey would you mind if I did the you know…?" Jaac asked trailing off at the end. Looking at Jaac curiously for a moment before it hit him Robin arched a brow behind his mask.

"Alright but just this once…call it a new recruit gift," Robin said as he pulled out his collapsible Bo staff and elongated it.

"Sweet," Jaac said as he cleared his throat before he thrust a finger forward at the Hive students.

"Titans! GO!!!" He roared as he launched himself forward his guitar cocked back, the others following suit.

* * *

**Later on: Inside the Tower after repairs**

* * *

Wiping a bit of grease off his cheek Jaac flopped down with a groan. He ached all over and just wanted to sleep. Repairs had been killer and he had really started to regret blowing out so many windows. Especially since Cyborg made him replace them all himself.

"Are we done yet?" Jaac moaned as said person walked in wiping his hands on a rag.

"Yes Jaac, we're finished so you can relax now." Cyborg replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh my god, yes!" Jaac said and flopped onto his side with a sigh of relief and closed his eyes.

The other Titans entered the room and gathered around Jaac's exhausted form and looked down on him. Jaac opened an eye and peered up at them, looking back on this day years from now Jaac would say he should have known something was up when he saw that even Raven was smiling a bit. Yawning widely Jaac sat back up and looked at his friends.

"What is it now?" Jaac mumbled a little put off by the wide smiles on Beast Boy and Cyborg's faces.

"Well now that all the repairs are done we have one more little thing you have to do," Robin said with a grin.

"Oh yeah?" Jaac said as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yep," Beast Boy said as he smiled wider. "See all new Titans have to go through an initiation."

"What kind of initiation?" Jaac said eyes darting from side to side plotting out possible exits.

All of a sudden they all tackled him and after a brief struggle they pulled back leaving a disgruntled Jaac standing by the couch. He was wearing a pink tutu with a matching rainbow colored wig, and had a rubber chicken stuffed down his pants.

"Ok, haha very funny," Jaac said as the Titans rolled around on the floor roaring with laughter. Just as Jaac started to take all the stuff off Robin held up a hand.

"Oh no, that's not it." Robin said, "There's one more thing you have to do."

"Ugh now what?!" Jaac groaned out as the others merely grinned wickedly.

Later on that night the news reported on a man with rainbow hair in a tutu with a rubber chicken stuffed down his pants foiling a robbery at the First National Bank of Jump City.

* * *

**AN**

Heres the first chappie of my new story all shiny and new this is also the biggest one i've ever written so far topping out at just below 11,000 words and damn do my fingers HURT! Anyway just to give you a bit of information on Jaac heres his profile and some other stuff.

Name: Jaac Nandaba Nixon  
Age:17  
Height: 6 feet  
Hair: Light Pink  
Eyes: Yellow w/ cat slit pupils  
Family: Mother(Location Unknown) Nana Haruko(Location Unknown)  
Weapons:Rickenbacker 4001 and all modifications therein(shotgun in the neck,motor on the back, etc) Jaac is not able to create N.O. Portals as Haruko didn't teach him how.  
Powers: Sound manipulation, super strength, above average reflexes and speed, extremely sensitive hearing, flight(only with the Rickenbacker)  
Fighting Prowess: Trained in the Sweet Science AKA Boxing  
History: Jaac is the grandson of Haruhara Haruko(current location unknown) and Naota Nandaba(deceased), he has spent the last 5 years wandering the globe after his house burned down while his mother was out of town on a business trip. Having nowhere to go and only the Rickenbacker for transportation Jaac took to playing on the streets for money and never stayed in one place over long. Despite not knowing his mother's current whereabouts he is always on the look out for some sort of clue as he desperately yearns to see her again and let her know he is alive. His powers manifested themselves when he was 3 and his mother pulled him from school to home school and when he was 10 he discovered she was in fact a superhero herself. Looking up to his mother he followed in her footsteps and helped people whenever he could and tried to avoid abusing his powers. Unfortunately his innate prankster nature caused him to more often then not impersonate someones voice or disruptive sounds to cause trouble. Though a bit jaded and sometimes cold Jaac is a caring person deep down and strives to help people. On his 12th birthday Haruko gave him her Rickenbacker, her age prevented her from wielding the heavy modified body bass for an extended period. After some experimenting Jaac discovered he was able to amplify his sound powers 10 fold through the guitar, doing so for too long leaves him drained for many hours though. Due to his extensive wandering over the years and his powers Jaac has a mastery over numerous languages.


	2. Sisters

**The Titan of FLCL CH.2**

After the Tower repairs were completed the Titans decided to take a well deserved break. They concluded that the best way to do this was to visit the Boardwalk Amusement Park. Starfire and Robin had headed off to hang out together while Cyborg and Beast Boy threw rings at bottles determined to win Raven a prize since she had said there was no way they could do it. What they had failed to notice was that she had wandered off with Jaac after they had blown ten dollars. Jaac was walking around the boardwalk with Raven a few steps behind him. She had taken up his offer of company for two reasons. The main reason was that Jaac was a mystery wrapped in an enigma, he was almost completely unknown and other than a few scant details he had told the others he was still very much unknown. The other reason was that Jaac seemed more in line with Raven's interests, or at least she thought he was. Jaac seemed detached and didn't seem to enjoy hanging out with the other Titans for too long. He enjoyed solitude mostly because he was used to being alone by now, but he loved having a home again. Jaac came to a stop in front of a shooting gallery and a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth as he turned to Raven.

"Hey I bet I could get you a prize." Jaac said as Raven rolled her eyes and put a fist on her hip.

"Yeah that's what Beast Boy and Cyborg said 20 dollars ago." Raven replied.

"Yeah but the game they're playing is incredibly hard when you don't have the skill to aim correctly."

"Oh and you do?" Raven asked not believing one word.

"Sure I bet I could get you a prize in one try." Jaac said a devious little plan hatching in his head.

"Oh really?" Raven said slightly intrigued. "And what do I get when you lose?"

"IF I lose we can go to your favorite bookstore and I'll buy you whatever you want." Jaac said, "But if I win you'll have to… well we'll see hmm?"

No one knew WHERE Jaac got all the money he had but he always seemed to have a lot of it and Raven had been hoping to buy a couple books that had come out this month. Raven bit her lip and weighed her options, she knew carnival games like this one were notorious for being rigged. But she was also weary of Jaac's prize, for all she knew it could be something perverted or worse. Deciding to throw caution to the wind she extended her hand. Jaac smiled and took her hand and shook it.

"Alrighty then." Jaac said and turned to the stall and laid a couple dollars on the counter.

The vendor took the money and handed Jaac a beaten up old rifle and pressed a button. Targets shaped like small bulls eye's started to spring up and with a movement so fast Raven lost sight of the barrel of the gun for a moment Jaac aimed and fired. A clang rang out as the target was hit dead center, Raven blinked in surprise as the target fell. Jaac was like a machine, each time a target popped up it fell almost a quarter second later. Finally a buzzing sound was heard and the attendant stood there slack jawed as Jaac handed him the rifle. Reaching over the counter Jaac grabbed a decent-sized plushie and turned on his heel. Raven stood there in shock as Jaac handed her the plushie and walked past her with a grin a mile wide on his face. Raven shook herself out of her shock and looked down and noticed that the plush was shaped and colored to look like a cutesy kind of mummy with an X for the left eye.

She looked at plush for a moment more before she turned and jogged after Jaac. After catching up with him she grabbed his arm and he stopped and turned to her.

"Yes?" Jaac asked.

"H-How did you do that?" Raven asked the toy clutched in her right hand.

Jaac smiled mischievously and lifted a finger to his ear.

"I could hear the targets before they popped up." Jaac said, "The release mechanism for the targets has a very distinct sound."

Raven's mouth opened and closed wordlessly as she looked up at Jaac.

"Y-you cheated!" She finally managed to choke out.

"Oh? When did you say I couldn't do that?" Jaac asked his left eye brow quirked.

Once again Raven was left without a response other than to growl and raise her hood. She stalked off subtly sending the plush through a portal in her cape which led to her bedroom. Jaac chuckled and walked after her and they ended up back with Cyborg and Beastboy eventually. They were still struggling with the bottle game when Robin landed next to the four heroes.

"Titans trouble!" Robin said as he turned on his heel.

"Where's Starfire?" Cyborg asked.

"That's the trouble," Robin stated as he ran towards the end of the dock the others right behind him.

The others came to a halt as a streak of green came rushing towards them from offshore. It materialized into Starfire who was being pursued by what looked like a flying pink octopus with only four tentacles. A tentacle shot out towards Starfire who dodged to the side and shot a few star bolts at it which seemed to do no visible damage.

"No more chasing now please!" Starfire said as she continued to fly away.

Starfire flew by her friends the pink octopus in hot pursuit. Turning around faster than her pursuer could she flew back and hovered behind her friends. The octopus turned and shot right at Starfire heedless of the other Titans. Once it got close enough Beastboy leapt forward and turned into an alligator and slammed his jaws shut trying to crush it. The octopus shot through faster than he could close his jaws and continued on. Raven grabbed a nearby hot dog cart with her magic and threw it at the approaching enemy it broke over the head of it having no effect. As it flew by Cyborg he reached out and grabbed its trailing tentacles and pulled it back.

"Don't know what you did to make this thing mad Star but it couldn't hurt to apologize!" Cyborg said as he strained to hold it back from Starfire.

"I am…sorry?" Starfire said hesitantly.

The octopus wrenched itself free from Cyborg's grip and shot at Starfire once more. Robin grabbed his collapsible Bo staff and swung it at the rushing enemy slamming it on the head of approaching octopus. A strange whirring emitted from the monster as it went crashing over the side of the dock and into the water below.

"Sooo….did we just win?" Beast Boy asked.

Jaac suddenly leapt forward and pushed Robin out of the way moments before the octopus burst through the dock and shot at Starfire. Jaac planted his feet and shot a hand forward his fingers curled forward like claws but the octopus kept coming. The octopus impacted with Jaac's hand his fingers sinking through whatever metal it was made out of like a hot knife through butter.

"THUNDERSTRUCK!" Jaac roared.

The octopus shuddered and the screech of metal rang out from its body as giant tears and cracks opened in it before it exploded knocking the other Titans back. They shot to their feet and looked over to the cloud of smoke where Jaac was. Jaac walked out of it a moment later and stopped outside the cloud and blew on his fingers.

"H…How did you do that?" Beast Boy asked

"You ever seen what happens when you inject ultra low frequency sound into a machine?" Jaac asked.

"Uh, no"

Jaac grinned as he walked past Beast Boy.

"Yeah you have." Jaac said.

Beast Boy looked confused for a moment before he looked at the cloud of smoke and it dawned on him.

"Oh…that's pretty brutal." Beast Boy said.

The Titans decided they had had enough fun for one night and decided to head home.

**The Next Morning: Jaac's Room**

**BREEP!**

**BREEP!**

**BREEP!**

**BRE**- *crunch*

Jaac grumbled and shook the small clock parts off his hand as he rolled out of bed. Jaac shook his head and stood up bemoaning the loss of his ear plugs. Robin had taken then from him when he had slept through an alarm about a week back. Jaac yawned and slipped on some pants and grabbed some clean clothes as he stepped out into the hallway. Trekking off to the bathroom to perform his daily rituals he tried to shake of the last dregs of sleep as Starfire came floating down the hallway.

"Good morning Friend Jaac is it not a most glorious day?" Starfire chirped as she twirled around a bit to emphasis her point.

Jaac merely grunted in response his pink hair spiked out every which way. Starfire hadn't expected a verbal reply as she knew Jaac wasn't much of a conversationalist until he had a shower. Starfire merely smiled and floated onwards entering her room as Jaac turned into the bathroom and shut the door.

Jaac emerged from the bathroom a short time later his pink hair pulled back into a short pony tail to keep it out of his eyes. Closing the door Jaac adjusted his clothes with a bit of a grimace. After settling into the Tower he had been unable to find an excuse to renege on his deal of going to the mall with Starfire to buy new clothes. Unfortunately, this meant he had to placate the Tamaranian Princess by buying some of the things she picked out.

He was currently wearing a pair of black denim shorts that ended halfway down his shins and a bright yellow t-shirt that hugged him tightly showing off his muscular torso. He had managed to get new shoes as well and was sporting a pair of classic Converse All-Stars. Not that Jaac hated the color yellow, in fact he didn't mind it at all. It's just he figured out early on that when he wore yellow he looked like a walking advertisement for Spring because of his pink hair.

Jaac sighed and shook his head as he made his way to the common room waving at Starfire as she passed by heading for the training room. Jaac walked into the common room a couple moments later, looking around he noticed it was still empty and figured that BB and Cyborg were still sleeping as they were usually glued to the game console already. Hopping over the counter he opened the fridge and perused the inside for food. He heard the door to the common room swoosh open but heard no footsteps to accompany it and figured it was either Raven or Starfire coming to eat and continued his search for food. Grimacing as he pushed a plate of chicken with blue mold on it to the side he yelped as he felt a hand grab his ass and squeeze. Panicking Jaac grabbed the fridge door and swung around ripping the door free with a screech of metal and looked around franticly the fridge door raised in defense of his purity. Jaac felt his heart hammer in his chest as he scanned the room only for a orange face with striking purple eyes and black hair to pop into his face a roguish grin on her face. Jaac jumped back with a strangled cry dropping the door and hitting the wall behind him digging his fingers into the wall. He hung there as he tried to swallow his heart which felt like it had leapt into his throat.

The girl in front of him laughed and clapped her hands as she floated up towards him. Jaac noticed she looked remarkably like Starfire, she was even dressed similarly and had the same orangish skin. She had on a black top and skirt as well as a similar brooch and thigh high boots. The main difference was that while Starfire showed a some skin this girl was wearing some sort of interlocking armor. It was all over the parts of her body not covered by clothe along with bracers on her forearms leaving only her hands and face exposed. The strange girl came to a stop in front of Jaac and leaned in with a strange look on her face as she looked Jaac up and down.

"Not bad," She mumbled as she floated from side to side trying to get a good look at Jaac.

Jaac let go and pressed off the wall hard, leaping over the girl. Twisting in the air he landed with a thud on the table on the other side of the room and brought his hands up in loose fists as he eyed her warily.

"Who are you?" Jaac asked as he cursed the fact he left his guitar in his room.

The girl quirked her eyebrow and floated over with that same smile on her face, a strange look in her eyes.

"My name is Blackfire," She said as she floated over and came to a stop in front of Jaac. "I'm looking for my little sister Starfire, I heard she might be here. And who might you be?"

"My name is none of your concern" Jaac replied. "And yeah we have a Starfire here but how can I know you're related to her?"

Blackfire laughed and swept in close to Jaac before he could react, batted his hands away and grabbed the front of his shirt. Bringing her face very close to his she smiled looked deep into Jaac's yellow eyes.

"Ooh, I like you!" Blackfire whispered, "You know what a Tamaranian can do and yet you're ready to fight me to protect my poor little waif of a sister… I find that recklessness very attractive in a male."

Jaac's scooted back until he hit the edge of the table, suddenly he heard the door swoosh open and in came the rest of the Titans talking animatedly.

Jaac groaned internally as the talking came to an abrupt halt as they spotted the trashed fridge the holes in the wall from where he hand dug in his fingers and finally the pair of teens apparently, from their point of view, making out on the table. They stared at the spectacle for a moment before Cyborg wolf whistled and Beast Boy shifted into an actual wolf and howled along with him.

Blackfire turned around bumping Jaac a bit leaving him teetering on the edge of the table. Suddenly, a figure broke from the Titans and streaked over to Jaac grabbing him before he fell off the table. It was Starfire and she had a concerned look on her face as she helped Jaac down. She then turned to Blackfire and said in an angry voice.

"Shame on you sister being so forward with the boys of this planet!" Starfire scolded Blackfire only giggled.

"I apologize little sister but I couldn't help myself," Blackfire said as her feet hit the ground, "Your little friend over there is much cuter than any boy I have seen in a long time. I lost myself for a moment."

"Sister?" Robin echoed as he looked at Blackfire.

"Yes, please Friends allow me to introduce my big sister Blackfire," Starfire said as she motioned at her sister, "What are you doing in this sector sister last I heard you were halfway across the galaxy."

"What? I can't visit my cute little sister and her friends?" Blackfire said mock hurt in her voice. "And I even brought you a gift."

As Jaac watched she walked over until she was in front of Starfire and reaching into her top she pulled out a rather large green jewel attached to a length of ribbon and handed it to Starfire.

Starfire gaped at it before she grabbed it and hugged her sister tightly squealing happily.

"Oh, my goodness a Centari Moon Diamond I can't believe it!" Starfire gushed as she slipped it onto her neck. "Where ever did you get it?"

"The Moon of Centari of course," Blackfire responded as she smiled at her sister.

Gliding over to show her friends she didn't notice Blackfire look down at Jaac and give him a smoldering look before turning to go introduce herself to Starfire's companions.

Jaac blushed a bit and eyed Blackfire warily as she floated away. He didn't know what it was but something about her really rubbed him the wrong way, not to mention the assault on his person a moment ago. Jaac's eyes glazed over as he thought back to what happened. Shaking his head he snapped out of his stupor and stood up and attempted to slink out of the room undetected. Unfortunately, Starfire ruined his plan.

"And this Sister is Friend Jaac. He is the newest of my friends but he is very fun to be around," Starfire said happily her gift seeming to make her forget what had transpired moments ago.

Sighing to himself Jaac turned around and gave a weak smile. Trying to inch back towards the door inconspicuously to continue his escape Jaac suddenly found himself face to face with Blackfire once more.

"Ah so this is the one you mentioned in your last transmission yes?" Blackfire said as she once more examined Jaac.

"What were your abilities again Jaac?" Blackfire purred out.

"I can manipulate sound among other things," Jaac mumbled as he tried to edge away from Blackfire again only to have her match his movements the distance between them never changing.

"Interesting, very interesting," Blackfire said with a roguish grin before whispering so only her could hear, "Maybe I could get a demonstration in a more…private…setting?"

Jaac gulped and leaned back a bit before Blackfire suddenly turned around abruptly.

"Well it's very nice to meet you all!" Blackfire said enthusiastically as she floated over and sat down on the couch, "Although I'm just glad I made it hear in one piece. I almost got sucked into a black hole on the way here."

The other Titans were silent before Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg rushed over.

"A black hole?" Cyborg said.

"How did you escape?" Robin asked

"Well there I was cruising through the Draconis Nebula when-" Blackfire began before Starfire cut her off.

"But sister that+ Nebula is full of black holes why would you even be there?" Starfire asked.

"Oh but the danger is half the fun little sister." Blackfire responded, "Anyway so I was flying through this Event Horizon when.." Blackfires voice faded away as Jaac dispersed her voice before it reached his ears.

Shaking his head he turned to leave when he noticed Starfire's slightly put out expression. Whistling so only she could hear him he motioned for the door and headed out of the common room Starfire following him a moment later.

After Starfire stepped out Jaac turned and walked down the hallway Starfire figuring out what he wanted followed him. Jaac said nothing until they both walked into his room and the door slid closed.

"So what's the deal with your sister?" Jaac asked quietly.

"What do you mean Friend Jaac?" Starfire asked.

"I mean what is she like?"

"Well she is my older sister and the first in line for the throne of Tamaran-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold the phone." Jaac said turning to Starfire eyes wide. "You're a princess?"

"Oh did I uhm…forget to mention that?" Starfire mumbled sheepishly.

"Uh yeah I'm pretty sure I'd remember something like that." Jaac responded wryly.

"Ah well please do not tell the others Friend Jaac." Starfire pleaded

"Why not?"

"I just… I will tell them when the time is necessary is all I do not want them to treat me differently because of my status."

"I don't think any of us will think any different of you Star. I know I won't, your still the same bubbly Starfire to me." Jaac said, "But very well, I'll keep your secret."

"Oh thank you Friend Jaac," Starfire said hugging her friend tightly.

Jaac simple smiled lightly and wrapped his arms around Starfire's waist and hugged her back. Despite how much Jaac loved his solitude everyone loved a good Starfire hug.

Neither of them noticed the door had been opened slightly or how it slid closed nor the person behind it sneak away a plan formulating in their mind.

-  
**Technique List**

Name: Thunderstruck  
Type-Close range  
Description: Named after the famous song of the same name it utilizes ultra low frequency sound to cause intense vibration. When used at the proper strength it can cause machines to literally shake themselves to pieces. When used on an organic target it can cause massive internal bleeding or at a lower strength; unconsciousness.  
Strengths: The strength of this technique lies in its versatility. It can be used on either organic or inorganic targets, even solid rock will shatter under sufficient power from this technique.  
Weaknesses: The main weakness of this technique is the time it takes to prepare it. Because it takes the use of ultra low frequency sound waves it takes 30 to 45 seconds to prepare because Jaac has to lower the sound to such an extreme degree. It takes even longer for more powerful versions of the technique up to a minute or more. Weaker versions such as the one that causes unconsciousness require as little as 10 to 15 seconds.

AN.

Behold your new chapter. Sorry it took so long check out my profile for your new update schedule. Also if you haven't voted in the poll go do that now in the fourth chapter I'm gonna drop a couple bombshells and reveal Jaac's superhero name. I have also changed my SN for those of you who care. I don't know why i did i just felt like a change. I'd been soulnin since i've joined so i decided since i'm actually writing now i should have a new sn... a bit late i know but my point remains valid. Anyway expect a double update for this story and for Drunken Bender soon. Its my little present to you guys for having to wait so long.

Ja,

Tenebrosus(formerly Soulnin)


	3. Unhinged

** The Titan of FLCL Ch. 3**

**This Chapter hasn't been Beta'd but will be at a later date.**

Hey Tenebrosus here. I meant to do this last chapter but it slipped my mind. I wanted to put a cap on Jaac's abilities to give you an idea of what he's capable of. **Also I claim no rights to the song Man without Fear**

Super Strength- Yes  
Weight Limit- Currently 120,000 pounds yet increasing slightly every year.  
Sound Powers- Yes  
Decibel Level- 95db on his own through the Rickenbacker he maxes out at 194db.  
Flight-Yes  
Maximum Speed- 790mph due to his power over sound Jaac can easily break the sound barrier but doing such for longer than a few minutes at a time could kill him.  
Super Speed- Minor  
Maximum Speed(on foot)- Mainly a side effect due to his strength which causes a muscle mass increase Jaac can move faster than most people and some heroes. This isn't a main power though so he tops out at a mere 30mph.  
Increased Reflexes- Minor  
Maximum Effect- Another power that is a side effect of a major power. Jaac's increased hearing allows him to hear people, objects ,things ,etc a good 5 to 10 seconds before they come into range of another persons hearing. Even more so if he is concentrating, because of this Jaac is able to calculate where its coming from and is allowed more time to move or plan a response. Obviously this makes getting the drop on Jaac extremely difficult but not impossible. Someone with the power of teleportation or someone trained in the art of stealth could easily get the drop on Jaac.**  
_**

Blackfire floated around the room the Titan's had lent her later on that night deep in thought. She had listened in on her little sisters talk with that pink haired boy or at least the end of it. From the previous transmissions her sister had sent Blackfire had assumed that this…Robin person had been her sisters target of infatuation. But it seemed like her little sisters affections were being directed at this other boy now. A smirk crept onto Blackfires' lips as she lowered herself onto her bed.

_'Well it doesn't matter,_' Blackfire thought to herself. _'It shouldn't be too hard to woo this…Jaac…away from my sister.'_

Confident that this minor change wouldn't affect her plans in any way Blackfire laid down to sleep for the night after all, she had a busy week planned. Oh, if she only knew what awaited her at the end of that road.

**The Next Morning**

Morning came all too quickly for Jaac, he rolled out of bed and went about his daily rituals before heading for the kitchen again. After finding some food that was sufficiently clean of that strange blue goo that always seemed to be in the fridge, he sat down at the kitchen table to eat. Soon the door opened up with a swoosh and Starfire floated in looking rather down and out. Jaac swallowed the food that was in his mouth and arched a brow as Starfire floated right by him without noticing him.

Starfire was having a rather bad day so far. Everyone of her friends had either been busy or had already done something with her sister. Also ever since she saw Blackfire hanging out with Robin she had had this tight feeling in her chest. She wondered if she was getting sick.

"Penny for your thoughts there Star?" Jaac said.

Starfire let out a small eek and whipped around her eyes glowing in surprise before she noticed Jaac at the table and a smile graced her features.

"Oh Friend Jaac!," Starfire said happily before she took a seat next to him.

"What's up buttercup?" Jaac quipped as he took a bite of his food.

"Buttercup? Oh please is this what is known as the 'nickname?'" Starfire said happily clearly overjoyed at seemingly having a nickname.

"Uh…sure lets go with that. Anyway what's the matter Starfire you look a bit depressed."

"Oh…well it is my sister. She has been doing the hanging out with everyone even Robin is learning the butt whoop from my sister." Starfire said her face falling.

"So your feeling a bit left out are ya?" Jaac said as he swallowed the last of his food.

"Well…yes… does it make me a bad person that I am feeling the jealous towards my sister?" Starfire asked quietly.

Jaac looked over at Starfire before he burst into laughter. Starfire bristled indignantly believing Jaac to be making fun of her and was about to storm off when Jaac wiped a tear from his eye and said.

"Ah Starfire being jealous that your being left out of all the fun isn't something to feel bad about."

"I…It is not?"

"Nah, Star it just means your human…well Tamaranian."

"I do not understand Friend Jaac."

"Hmm…what I mean is that it's normal to feel a bit jealous and depressed when stuff like that happens."

"It does?"

"Yeah it doe, no one likes to be left out," Jaac said as he leaned back in his seat. "Besides, I haven't done anything with Blackfire. You wanna, what was it you said? Ah right, "venture to the mall of shopping" with me?"

"Really!" Starfire said sparkles in her eyes.

"Sure," Jaac said and suddenly Starfire grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him into a bone crushing hug as she squealed happily.

"I shall return with my purse and we shall go!" Starfire said as she zoomed off to her room.

Jaac chuckled and retrieved his Rickenbacker from next to the television where he had left it last night after tuning it. Jaac heard the door swish open again and turned to look.

"Wow, back alre-" Jaac started but stopped when he saw it wasn't Starfire but Blackfire.

Blackfire smiled saucily as she floated over to Jaac.

"Hello there Jaac." Blackfire purred as she landed right in front of Jaac.

"Hey Blackfire," Jaac said noticing she was a bit close and seemed to be pushing her chest out.

"Would you like to…hang out with me today?" Blackfire asked winking suggestively.

"No thanks Blackfire I'm just about to head to the mall with Starfire." Jaac said.

For a brief moment Jaac thought he saw something flash behind Blackfire's eyes but dismissed it as nothing. Blackfire leaned forward pressing her breasts against Jaac's chest and looked up at his face.

"Aww, come on Jaac" Blackfire breathed out huskily, "Surely you could have much more fun with me than with my naïve little sister?"

Jaac's eyes hardened as he set his hands on Blackfires shoulders and pushed her back gently.

"Sorry but no." Jaac said firmly. "I have plans I said."

The door opened once more and Starfire came whizzing in and stopped when she saw Blackfire.

"A-are you ready to go Friend Jaac?" Starfire said hesitantly as she looked at her sister.

"Yeah I'm ready to go I was just telling your sister we we're heading out to the mall together." Jaac said with a smile.

Starfire perked up considerably and nodded happily. As the two left the Tower, Blackfire stood in the common room seething inside. No one said no to Blackfire NO ONE!

"You will be mine Jaac Nandaba Nixon," Blackfire hissed, "I will make you beg for me to take you away from my sister I swear it."

**Later That Night**

Jaac and Starfire had had a very enjoyable outing at the mall and had come home hours later to relax. Sometime later, when Jaac and the other Titans were lounging in the common room, Starfire came floating in carrying huge stacks of DVD's and assorted junk food.

"Friends! I invite you to share the togetherness of a stay home movie night." Starfire said happily. "I bring you popcorn and non-cotton candies, please what sort of movie shall we view?"

"Action." Robin said immediately.

"Comedy" Beast Boy said.

"Sci-fi" Cyborg chimed in.

"Horror" Raven murmured as she peered over the top of her book.

Jaac simply remained silent during the whole exchange not having any strong opinion towards any genre of movie.

Caught off guard by the bevy of responses Starfire dropped her cargo and grinned sheepishly.

"P-perhaps a double-feature?" Starfire suggested.

Before the others could respond Blackfire came floating in with a huge smile on her face and Starfire's clothes on her body.

"Forget the flicks kids," Blackfire said, "We're going out."

"We are? Wait, where did you…are those my?" Starfire stammered as Blackfire walked past her.

"I heard about a party down town, cool crowd, hot music." Blackfire said, "And its in a creepy run down warehouse."

The Titans readily agreed and hurried past Starfire eager to get their respective grooves on. As Blackfire walked by Starfire she smiled and said.

"Hey sweetie raided your closet, hope you don't mind me borrowing your look."

"Why not?" Starfire responded sullenly. "You've already borrowed my friends."

Suddenly, a hand landed on Starfire's shoulder and she looked up in shock to see Jaac smiling down at her.

"She ain't got all of us Star." Jaac said as he walked past her and headed towards the front door.

Starfire watched Jaac go for a moment before a small smile adorned her face and she floated towards the door as well.

Jaac hated clubs. He hated the loud, shitty music. He hated the crappy dancers and he hated that Blackfire wouldn't leave him the hell alone. Ever since they had walked into the club things had gone down hill. First, he was subjected to the loud repetitive music that made his teeth rattle. Luckily, this was the easiest to fix as he merely dispelled the sound before it reached his ears. The second was a bit harder to deal with though as Blackfire was making a pest of herself. She kept bugging him to dance with her and she didn't seem to get it that Jaac wanted nothing to do with her. Something had to be said for persistence though as no matter how many times Jaac said no she kept coming back. Jaac sighed and watched the silent (to him) dancing people all around him. Through the crowd he saw Starfire enter a door marked roof access and sighed. Obviously the poor girl was having more trouble and Jaac made to follow her pushing his way through the crowd. From across the dance floor Blackfire watched his progress with narrowed eyes.

Upstairs Starfire sat on the edge of the roof and sighed forlornly.

"Perhaps I do not belong here after all." She said gloomily.

"Of course you don't." A voice responded causing her to look up and see Jaac at the door. "You belong down there with us."

Jaac crossed over and sat down next to her flicking a lock of pink hair out of his eyes.

"Your sister's still bugging you isn't she?" Jaac asked as he sat.

"No, no nothing like that everything is wonderful. The pounding music and blinding lights are quite enjoyable." Starfire said seemingly trying to convince herself more than anyone.

Jaac simply looked over at her and Starfire sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Everything is not wonderful. I am happy to see her but Blackfire rules the videogames and she is able to share very depressing poems and she knows the 'cool moves' and she always knows when people are not talking about shovels." Starfire said her pent up emotions spilling forth. Starfire sighed miserably before she mumbled "And I am nothing like her."

Jaac sighed, reached up and ruffled Starfire's hair causing her to eep and look over at Jaac a mild blush on her face.

"No, your not." Jaac said with a small grin, " Your you…and I'd take you over your sister any day of the week."

Starfire's blush deepened as she looked at her lap wringing her hands nervously.

"Thank you for standing by me during this time Friend Jaac." Starfire mumbled.

"Starfire you and the others are the first real friends I've had in nigh on a decade," Jaac said. "I'd honestly do anything for you guys."

Starfire smiled happily at Jaac as the skylight in front of them opened with a creak and Blackfire came flying out. She had a hot pink wig on her head and looked over at the two cocking her hip to the side saucily.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Pink," Jaac hissed out his eyes narrowing slightly. "Can you give us a minute here?"

Blackfire either not noticing Jaac's change of expression or writing it off as unimportant floated there for a moment more. The song inside change and Blackfire squealed and rushed forward grabbing Jaac's arm.

"I love this song!" She said.

Caught off guard Jaac couldn't resist Blackfire and went tumbling through the skylight when Blackfire pulled on his arm.

Starfire stood up and looked down at the skylight forlornly and sighed. Hearing a whooshing sound she looked up and gasped as another of the octopus machines came zooming at her. Inside the club Jaac was busy tearing ass towards the roof access once more, or trying to at least. It seems during his time upstairs the club had grown more crowded and he was having trouble weaving through all the people. Suddenly, he heard a scream and the smashing of glass and he looked over to see Starfire come bursting up from a pile of crates along with another of those Octobots. Glaring Jaac leapt forward soaring towards the machine, just as he was about to make contact something blindsided him. Looking to his left Jaac saw another Octobot reaching forward Jaac sank his fingers into its head and with a grunt ripped it right off. Landing in a heap Jaac looked up to see the other Titans engaged with the remaining two Octobots before the fight bled out into the alleyway behind the club. Rushing outside he saw Starfire fall into a dumpster before one of the bots try to haul her away. A birdarang shot out and severed two of the tentacles causing it to drop the dumpster. The remaining two Octobots turned their attention towards their aggressors and flew at the Titans. Blackfire shot beams of energy from her eyes hitting the exposed underside of the two robots and they exploded. Jaac ran towards the dumpster and threw open the lid as the other Titan's gathered around Blackfire congratulating her on her victory.

Jaac sighed as he looked down at Starfire who had a banana peel on her head and other unidentifiable things on he clothes. Jaac shook his head reached into the dumpster and picked Starfire up by the waist and hauled her out of the dumpster before setting her down in front of him.

"Thank you Friend Jaac," She mumbled before both her jaw hit the floor and Jaac growled like a bear.

From across the alley they heard Blackfire say something that made Starfire's heart sink and Jaac's swell with anger.

"Me? A Teen Titan?"

**Back at the Tower: The Roof**

The moon was high in the sky a Starfire walked towards the roof of the Tower. She had a pink backpack in one hand and she looked up at the stars forlornly.

"She will be a better Titan that I ever was." Starfire whispered as she put her backpack on and lifted off into the sky.

"Were you gonna leave without saying goodbye?" A voice called out.

Looking over she saw Jaac standing below her on the roof clad only in his sleep wear which consisted of a pair of gray sweat pants and a white tank top and bare feet. Starfire hugged herself and landed in front of Jaac letting her backpack fall to the ground she looked up at him. It was a look Jaac had seen before. She was breaking, he could see it and it pained him. This was a dear friend of his and no matter what he did he couldn't help her. For the first time in many years, Jaac with all his strength, felt powerless.

"Jaac I-" Starfire began but whatever she was going to say was cut off as a ship rose above the edge of the roof and a strange robot with a crablike right arm shot a green tentacle at Jaac. Unable to react in time Jaac took it on the chest and went tumbling backwards across the roof. The tentacle retracted and wrapped around Starfire binding her before she could let off a single star bolt. Climbing to his feet with a growl Jaac turned and charged at the retreating form of Starfire as she was being dragged up to the ship. As Jaac ran he recognized the ship from one of the stories his mother had told him.

_"Centari Police officers. But why would they…Blackfire!"_ Jaac roared in his mind as he leapt off the edge of the roof. He made a wild grab for Starfire's trailing foot but missed. Thinking quickly Jaac fired a massive blast of high spectrum sound from his feet. The kickback shot him towards the underside of the ship where he sank his fingers into the metal and hung on. This whole ordeal had gone unnoticed by the Police and Starfire.

On the top of the ship the Centari Officer with the crab claw set Starfire, who was still wrapped in the green tentacle, on a glowing white disk and pressed a button. A opaque white shield rose up from the borders of the disc and shot upwards before curving in and sealing above Starfire's head.

"Prepare to leave Earth Orbit," Said the one behind the controls. "We have the Tamaranian girl."

"Once we return to Centari you will pay for your crimes." Crabhand said to Starfire through the shield.

On the underside of the ship Jaac hissed in anger as he heard the Centari's plans.

"No one's taking my friend anywhere." Jaac seethed as he scrambled up the side of the ship.

Crabhand turned and walked toward the bow of the ship as Jaac leapt onto the deck landing in front of him.

"I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you in that cell behind you." Jaac growled.

Crabhand launched himself forward with a roar his large claw cocked back for a blow. Jaac jumped over him grabbing the back of his helmet as he came down and slamming him into the deck. Crabhand rolled away and jumped to his feet and ran at Jaac swiping at him with his claw. Jaac ducked under the wild slash the claw impacting with the shield in a burst of sparks. Jaac threw a punch at Crabhand's chest denting his armor with a sound like a gong. Crabhand staggered back before pointing his claw and shooting out another green tentacle, Jaac's hand flashed out and knocked it away where it impacted with the engine in a muffled explosion.

"NO!" The one behind the controls shouted as the ship started to buck and shake. "I can't control it!"

Jaac slipped past Crabhand and slammed his hand down on the button and grabbed Starfire as soon as the shield was down. Suddenly, the ship juked to the right as it impacted with a large tree. Cursing, Jaac scooped up Starfire in a bridal style carry (causing her to blush crimson) and ran to the edge of the ship and leapt off into thin air. Jaac's eyes widened as he saw they were still a good 80 to 90 feet in the air.

"Oh, fuck me sideways." Jaac mumbled seconds before his feet hit the ground.

There was a colossal boom and the ground caved into a crater as Jaac bent his knees to absorb the impact. Looking to his left as he set Starfire down and ripped the tentacle binding her apart Jaac saw the ship hit the ground and tumble onto its side.

"Jaac! Star!" Beast Boy yelled out as the other Titans ran up to them.

"You guys ok?" Cyborg asked as he handed Jaac his Rickenbacker.

"Yeah we're fine." Jaac said Starfire merely nodded her head her cheeks still stained red.

Turning to the wreckage of the ship they saw the two robotic creatures emerge from the wreckage and head towards them. Jaac sighed and reaching up he grabbed the Centari Moon Diamond from around Starfire's neck and headed towards the approaching Centari Police. Starfire and the rest of the Titans blinked in confusion as Jaac walked towards the creatures.

"In the name of the Grand Centari Empire you are-" Crabhand started before Jaac threw the diamond at his chest where it hit with a clink.

"Stow it Crab boy you got the wrong Tamaranian." Jaac said with a sigh.

"The Tamaranian is a liar and a thief she has committed countless crimes all across the Centari Moons!" The other one said pointing an accusatory claw.

"I have never even been to the Centari Moons." Starfire said as she turned to the others.

Robin looked at Starfire for a moment before it dawned on him.

"No… but Blackfire has." Robin said.

Starfire gasped before she felt anger start to bubble inside her chest.

"Where is this Blackfire?" Crabhand asked.

Hearing a faint roar Beast Boy looked over his shoulder and saw Blackfire zooming into the sky.

"Uh…dudes?" he said as he pointed at the retreating Blackfire.

Robin laid a hand on Starfire's shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry Star she won't get away with this" Robin said.

An ear shattering boom and a cloud of dust obscured everyone's vision for a moment.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled fearing his friend had taken off to confront her sister.

"Yes?" Starfire answered not having moved.

"Wait if you're here then who..?" Robin asked confused.

"Where's Jaac?" Raven asked as she looked around.

Looking up into the sky the Titans saw a small blue and white dot rocketing toward the dot that was Blackfire. Starfire shot up into the air a couple moments later but knew it was going to take her a couple minutes to catch up. She only hoped that Jaac would survive that long, for her sisters sake.

**Several Thousand Feet in the Air**

Blackfire laughed to herself as she sped towards outer space. Everything had gone so well! She had escaped from the police, her little sister was heading to jail in her place and she was about to get away scot-free. It was too bad she wasn't able to seduce that cute pink haired boy. Oh well it's not like they could do anything to get her now. All she had to do was escape the atmosphere and she would…be…Is that a guitar I hear?

Stars erupted in front of Blackfires eyes as something impacted with the side of her head and sent her ass over tea kettle. Stabilizing herself she shook her head and looked over to see what had hit her and saw Jaac standing on his Rickenbacker rubbing his knuckles. The strange thing was that she could hear snatches of music and lyrics coming from Jaac yet his mouth didn't seem to be moving.

"What is wrong with you?" Blackfire sneered. "You seem to be having trouble with your powers cutie."

"Yeah…it happens when I get really, really, mad." Jaac said as the music became a bit louder.

"Oh no is the little superhero mad at me?" Blackfire cooed condescendingly.

"You have attempted to destroy the friendship I had only recently received. You are guilty of trying to betray your sibling for your own selfish needs and what's worse. You tried to take a dear friend from me." Jaac hissed out the music getting louder. "I'm going to kill you Blackfire…and I'm going to enjoy it."

"Your out of your league honey. I'm a Tamaranian, there's no way you can beat me." Blackfire said as she waved a hand dismissively.

Jaac felt his control snap and music exploded out of him.

_GO!_

Jaac shot forward catching Blackfire off guard as he rammed into her. Grabbing the front of her top her slammed his fist into her face hard. Blood spurted from her nose before he brought his knee up and hammered her in the solar plexus.

_Can you feel it _  
_The Perfect day _  
_Scratch the leaves, the paper tears _  
_The world I'm feeling starts giving way _  
_A Perfect day _  
_A Perfect day _

Blackfire swung at Jaac catching him on the jaw sending him reeling. A snap kick to the jaw made stars dance in his eyes but Jaac shook it off. He grabbed Blackfires retreating ankle and spun her around and threw her away from him before shooting after her.

_Suddenly you rule the universe_  
_Everything was shapeless now, clear_  
_I visualize like a drop of sound_  
_I am the man without fear_

Jaac flew up above Blackfire and swung the guitar out from under him. Freefalling right towards her he swung it down right towards her. Acting quickly she brought her hands up and caught the edge of it. Her arms seared in pain as she felt her bones creak from the pressure and she felt a slight trickle of fear seep down her spine. Jaac was strong…too strong for a human, she needed to run! Blackfire spun around letting Jaac's swing carry him past her as she tried to fly away. But she didn't get far, Jaac slammed into her back and wrapped his arm around her neck. He started to punch at her left kidney over and over and Blackfire howled in agony as she spat up blood and bile. Blackfire struggled and screamed as Jaac pushed her away and snapped a kick out catching her in the cheek sending her spinning around like a top.

_You can't hurt me_  
_(No)_  
_You can't stop me_  
_(No)_  
_You can't beat me_  
_(No)_  
_You can't bring me_  
_(Down)_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, Daredevil!_  
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, Daredevil!_

Jaac was on her again before she could even try to run and pulled her hair dragging her back to him. He slammed his knee into her stomach over and over before he wrenched on her hair hard pulling her over his shoulder and catapulting her towards the ground like a missile. She impacted with the ground with a boom throwing up a mushroom cloud of dust. Jaac shot after her his face set in a rictus of fury.

_Slowly she takes my hand_  
_Delicate features in this rain_  
_I lose everything, can I dream?_  
_The voices scream, the voices scream_  
_(Yo)_

Jaac landed a few feet from Blackfire with a muffled boom dust kicking up into the air. Jaac walked towards her slowly, deliberately his eyes boring into her. Blackfire was terrified she could knew he wasn't joking now. Jaac meant to kill her, smash her like an insignificant insect in the dirt of this world. Blackfire scrambled away in her haste forgetting all her prodigious strength and speed. She clawed at the dirt as she tried to put as much distance between her and Jaac as she could. But the music, and Jaac, crept ever closer and Blackfire let out a panicked sob.

_Suddenly shot irreparably_  
_Everything was evil, now clear_  
_I hear the darkness without sound_  
_I am the man without fear!_

Jaac stopped behind Blackfire as she crawled in the dirt leaving blood and tears in her wake. Jaac raised his hand and pointed the open palm at her back and spoke two words.

"Crazy Train"

A wall of sound slammed into Blackfires unprotected back and drove her into the ground. Again and again he intoned his technique and again and again it pushed her deeper into the dirt. He screamed it louder and louder each time a boom and cloud of dust erupted from the earth followed but Blackfire's screams of agony as her bones cracked and broke.

_You can't hurt me_  
_(No)_  
_You can't stop me_  
_(No)_  
_You can't beat me_  
_(No)_  
_You can't bring me_  
_(Down)_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, Daredevil!_  
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, Daredevil!_

Jaac reached down into the crater and grabbed Blackfire by the throat and lifted her up and peered into her eyes. She looked back horrified tears streaming down her cheeks as blood leaked from numerous cuts on her face and body. Her body was broken and beaten, her clothes torn to shreds only her armor keeping her decent at this point. Jaac opened his mouth and spoke the first lyrics of the music that had been flowing around him.

_Justice is blind but I trust you_  
_Justice is blind but I trust you!_

Blackfire sobbed again looking upwards and prayed to whatever deity was out there to spare her life. Jaac raised his free arm, leveled his palm at Blackfire's face and his hand started to shake with confined energy as he charged his technique.

"Thunderstru-" Jaac began as he moved his hand toward Blackfires face before soft arms wrapped around his waist.

"Please…please don't," Starfire rasped her voice heavy with emotion," I know my sister has done wrong but please Jaac…you've done enough."

The music slowly faded and Jaac let the technique go as he looked at Blackfire's helpless form clutched in his hand. Jaac stared at her impassively before he let her go her body flopping to the ground where she groaned in agony. Jaac looked down at her before his body sagged tiredly and he let fatigue overtake him. Jaac pulled himself free of Starfire and jumped onto the Rickenbacker and began to fly towards the Tower. Soon after he left the other Titans and the Centari police showed up. Blackfire was taken into custody and administered emergency medical treatment for numerous fractures, internal bleeding and a broken nose.

Jaac walked back into the Tower and sat on the couch in the common room. He leaned forward his face in his hands as he waited for the others to return. He knew what was coming and he knew it wasn't going to be pretty. He didn't have to wait long, Jaac heard the doors to the Tower open with a boom below him and someone come tearing ass up the stairs. The common room door almost didn't open fast enough for Robin as he came roaring into the room. He stalked over to Jaac and punched him square in the face causing him to go tumbling back over the couch. Jaac shook his head before a hand reached down and grabbed him by the collar and hauled him to his feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DAMAGE NANDABA!" Robin roared as he slammed Jaac against the wall,

Jaac said nothing as deep crimson blood dripped from his nose and onto his shirt.

"ANSWER ME GODDAMN YOU!" Robin screamed as he pulled his fist back but a hand grabbed his wrist and he turned.

There was Starfire holding him back and Robin's anger dissipated as he realized what he was doing and let Jaac go as if his hands were burned. Starfire walked forward and Jaac raised his head looking at her hesitantly. Starfire's face was blank as she looked into Jaac's eyes. She moved closer and in one fell swoop scooped Jaac forward into a hug. Jaac blinked in confusion for a moment before he heard Starfire sob softly into his chest and Jaac wrapped his arms around her hesitantly.

The other Titans took this as their cue to leave and left the two alone. Jaac stood there stonily for sometime as Starfire wept into his chest. Sometime later she looked up and sniffled before letting him go and stepping back.

"I know why you did what you did." Starfire said. "But know that I can take care of myself."

Jaac nodded looking very drained. Starfire frowned slightly before she leaned forward a small smile on her face.

"You know Friend Jaac on my planet such an act as defending my honor would imply your intentions of courtship." Starfire said with a small blush.

Jaac's head shot up and looked into Starfire's eyes as a blush bloomed on his face. Starfire giggled and leaned in pressing her lips against his in a chaste kiss. Jaac turned a shade of red that would have a made a tomato jealous.

Starfire pulled back from the kiss with a small smile on her lips.

"Just kidding Friend Jaac." Starfire said with a wink and turned around and floated out of the room.

Jaac stood there for a moment his brain trying to process what had just happened. After a moment Jaac's legs gave way and he fell on his ass his back pressed up against the wall. Jaac sat there for hours and just before he passed out from exhaustion he finally managed to find a way to summarize his feelings.

"Dammit" Jaac mumbled as he fell into the grip of unconsciousness.

**Technique List**

Name: Crazy Train  
Type: Mid to Long Range  
Description: Jaac makes a habit of naming his moves after songs he likes, this one is no exception. Using a large blast of compressed sound it can cause massive blunt trauma to whatever it strikes. Less effective against inorganic enemies Jaac tends to use this against living creatures.  
Strengths: The strength of this technique lies in its massive power. No finesse at all its name is truly fitting as it barrels towards it target like a train coming off its tracks.  
Weaknesses: The main weakness of this technique is that it is extremely linear. Once he fires it off he has a lot of trouble changing its course. In fact if an enemy is far enough away all he has to do is step to the side far enough and they can avoid the technique.

AN.

First of this isn't going to be a Starfire/OC thing i just wanted to add a bit of fluff and this seemed to be the best way. In fact i'm not gonna have a romantic interest for Jaac in this one...well not one her returns anyway. I may have a couple flings for Jaac but I have plans for his romantic life that none of you will see coming...unless your insane like me that is. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll get cracking on my next one. Vote on the poll its the last week or so its going to be up so get on it. If its a tie i'll pick which i want from the two or more choices.

Ja.

Tenebrosus


	4. Update

Wow ok this took way to long to do and I am fiercely sorry about it. I am still alive to those of you still with me. I got a job shortly after I last updated my stories and have been too tired/sleepy/lazy to work on the chapters. I am still writing but when i get home from work i just want to kick my shoes off and relax I still get the occasional brain storm and i jot down a couple notes. I will keep writing but bear with me please if you would. I'm actually going to scrap Drunken Bender for now unfortunately for those who follow it. I looked back over what i had and realized that i could do a lot better so i'm going to rewrite it. I will leave the old one up for you to enjoy/reread what have you. I'm going to insert Beat into the world earlier and really cement him in as a part of the group instead of just as a passerby which is what he came off to me as when i reread it. As for Titan I am actually doing some heavy fore planning for it so I DON'T have the same thing happen with this one. Titan is going to be a series of stories spanning numerous worlds and dimensions of anime/books/cartoons as to how i will do this well i actually have a good idea on how to get it started and then a good idea on how to keep it going. I will try to make it all tie together beautifully(or at lease plausibly) and make Jaac grow and expand as a character without making him some kind of Gary Stu. I'm doing this for numerous reasons. The main one being that I want to see if i'm up to the challenge and i already have limitations and weaknesses planned out for Jaac as he get's older and wiser along with rule and restrictions each world has that are applied to Jaac that i will explain with each new story. Anyway stick it out my readers if you would be so kind i promise to have some chapters of Titan out before the end of the year. As for Bender consider it on hiatus until further notice.

**Tenebrosus**


End file.
